What a Drag
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: There's a new member of D Tent, a certain Drag Queen who Magnet learns can be an Ice Queen as well. Magnet/OC. Slash! Cross-Dressing! Language! Implications of Prostitution! NO LIKEY! NO READIE!


What a Drag

oOo

Camp Greenlake: Hell on Earth.

You think I'm exaggerating? Heh, funny person. Yeah, I don't think I'd exaggerate on something like this.

Litterally? Camp Greenlake looks much like the moon with holes everywhere. And the boys here? Blegh, the most butt-ugly jackasses I've ever seen, and working in a strip club you see quite a few ugly people.

Forgive me, I'm Demitri Vector, also known as Demi by my friends, if I had any left anyway. Yeah, seems that someone realized that I was an under aged prostitute (sixteen isn't that bad is it?) and they sent me to Greenlake instead of Juvie Hall.

At least in Juvie I have friends. Here? I'm a complete freak show to many people on a good day, but hey, today is not one of those days.

I walk through camp Greenlake, following Mr. Sir to the place where I'll get new clothes. In a lovely orange color.

I'm taller than most men, standing at a proud six foot ten inches with a fairly built body for my height. I don't look like a scarecrow, but I'm not a body-builder. I'm a dancer, lean flexible and strong. I'm wearing a pair of black leggings (in Texas heat) and a miniskirt, a pink turtleneck (again, in Texas?! What was I thinking?!), and a black corset-like vest. My black back-pack has an ipod in it, I convinced them to not take it from me, its going to have my old clothes once I get my jumpsuit and a book of loose-leaf notebook paper, for song-writing, not letters. I have no one to send a fucking letter to. Mr. Sir tosses me a jumpsuit and I catch it deftly, placing a hand on my hip.

"Want a show along with it?" I ask and the old man snorts, chewing on his sunflower seeds. I take that as a yes and begin to strip on clothes off, changing into the jumpsuit then smirking at the man. "What now? Want a dance?"

"Just git out, whore." I shrug and turn, stalking towards D Tent, where I was assigned.

"Whoa, look at what Sir dragged in." A hispanic accented voice sneered and I slapped my ass, winking at him.

"He hasn't gotten a piece yet, want to try your luck?" The entire tent is looking at me now and I look around. One boy with a blonde afro is looking at my legs and I find the empty bed, tossing my backpack on it and laying down.

"What did you do, buddy?" I shrug.

"Apparently sixteen year old boys don't normally become prostitutes." I stated nonchalantly. "Even less often do they work at a strip club."

"A ho?" A black boy with large, plastic frame glasses looks at me and I shrug.

"Whatever you call it." I cross my legs and wink. "Free shows every night, though you gotta pay for the sex afterwards."

There are a few disgusted looks and a few whoa re actually considering the offer. Huh, guess being here for a year and a half makes 'em kinda horny. Teen boys and hormones and all. I stare at the ceiling for a while, just keeping my mind blank and waiting.

Finally it comes. A calloused hand on my waist, sliding over the fabric of my jumpsuit and I look at who it is. It's the Hispanic. I look at him and quirk an eyebrow.

"What do I call you, Sugar?"

"Magnet." The boy stated and I reach up to wrap an arm around his neck, pulling his face to his. "And what do we call you?"

"The name's Demitri Vector." I reply, pulling him into a kiss before suddenly flipping him over onto the bed, straddling his waist and smirking. "But everyone can call me the Queen."

"Mm..." Magnet moans against my neck, nipping at my Adam's Apple before licking up the column of my throat to the underside of my chin. I grab his head and force our mouths together, the boy thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I surrender after a token resistance, tasting cinnamon and chocolate. Its a pleasant taste, and Magnet is not that bad looking. Sliding my hands over his thighs I feel him wrap arms around my waist, pulling me closer so that our chests and hips are wedged together.

We go on for a few moments, my hands searching out hot-spots on the body beneath me as I lick and kiss Magnet's neck. Crude comments and wolf-whistles are sent towards us, someone shouting that Magnets fingers attract more than stolen goods as he slides his hands over my ass, groping it experimentally. I let him, pressing my hips down on his and smirking with my eyes half lidded as I kiss him again. He's fairly melted by now and I jerk my hips against his, feeling his hard on through our clothes.

I can also practically hear the attention we're getting for our little show, because the rowdy and crass comments have been replaced by attentive silence. Magnet's hand slid away from where it had been resting on my ass and it cups my crotch, causing me to jerk forward and bite back a moan.

And just like that I stop, pulling back and looking down at him with a sneer.

"Got thirty bucks?" I demand, fixing my brunette hair.

"What?" Magnet fairly whines and I roll my blue eyes at him.

"Thirty bucks. _Dinero_?" I snerk when he gives me a shocked look.

"_No mas dinero_." Magnet reached out to grasp my thigh and I slap his hand.

"No money, no sex." I growl before turning and walking out of the tent, the other boys watching my ass as I go by. I manage to catch someone swear and laugh.

"Fuckit, should call him Ice Queen!"

I smirk to myself. Greenlake had better get rich quick if they want to afford a true high class whore like me.

oOo

Magnet watched Queen leave, blinking as he felt the warmth where the drag queen once sat.

"You got screwed, man." Armpit chuckled and Magnet looked around blankly before flopping back on the bed.

"Hey, dude, was he good?" Squid asked and Magnet only groaned in response, holding up his middle finger at the other boy.

Shit... Had he just fallen in love?


End file.
